


The Birthday Party

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: The fourth story in the 'Sense of Belonging' AU.  It has been a year since Blair's kidnapping by Galbini.  How are he and Jim coping with their responsibilities to each other and in their work environment?(See story notes)





	The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> As this will be the final story (at least for the time being), I have tried to tie up as many loose ends as possible until such time as I return to this 'verse.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed your visit!

**_April: Hargrove Hall.  Blair_ **

With a jaw cracking yawn, Blair stretched his arms out in front of him and rotated his neck and shoulders to loosen them up. 

He had been sitting at his desk for several hours now, doing not only his own research, but grading some test papers for Eli, as well as following up with some phone calls in his role as Eli’s assistant, making him responsible for much of the background organisation for the professor’s upcoming expedition to Borneo which would be in less than two months’ time. 

For a fleeting moment, he felt a pang of jealousy that he wasn’t going to take part in the expedition, but it was gone almost as soon as it occurred to him, as he had so much to be grateful for now. Although the professor’s absence would alleviate some of the pressure on Blair, he knew he would miss his mentor as the trip was likely to last up to a year. 

Sitting back, he realised it was almost time for Jim to pick him up for lunch, then an afternoon spent with Jim at Cascade PD awaited.  He smiled again. With practice, he and Jim were now able to spend at least a morning apart without too many problems; and now he had his own little space to retreat to should a potentially difficult situation arise. 

With so much to do, and so little time to do it in, Blair supposed he should be feeling at least a little antsy, but he simply smiled to himself, and allowed himself to ponder on how his life had changed so dramatically. Busy was most definitely good! 

He looked around his tiny workspace, which was really no more than a cleared area in a basement store room, otherwise known as Artefact Storage Room #3. 

Like so many other things at Rainier, it was Eli who was instrumental in helping him to find a small niche for himself, where he could do his own work as well as his mentor’s and have a little privacy for the one-to-one tutorial sessions he held.  He knew very well that both Jim and Eli were well aware that he was still unable to cope with large gatherings without his Sentinel’s protection, as, not only did he find it very tiring to block out the emotions swirling around him, but he was not yet immune to the occasional flashback which could embarrass him at the most inopportune moments.  For those reasons, lecturing was out of the question, but he found he was able to cope with private tutorials for selected students. 

He stood and stretched again, and wandered around the tiny office space, looking at the artefacts scattered amongst his piles of papers, thinking about Eli: - His friend, mentor and father figure. 

Dr Eli Stoddard was a world-renowned anthropologist, yet he had found time to befriend – well, adopt – a small, hyper-active and very smart sixteen year old student, who was having such a hard time connecting to a peer group that was older, often taller, and generally not so smart. 

Having no objection to becoming a ‘father figure’, Eli had been delighted with the boy’s intelligence and charisma, and had encouraged him in his studies such that he had completed and submitted his Masters dissertation at age twenty.  

It was Eli who had alerted the police to Blair’s disappearance when he was kidnapped, and, when the student failed to turn up, he took it upon himself to pack up Blair’s possessions and papers and store them in his garage until such time as Blair reappeared. 

Once Blair had been rescued from the clutches of the sadistic Galbini, it was Eli who had arranged for Blair to work part time as a research assistant, and, when Blair had timidly put forward his request to study criminology and pursue a Masters in Forensic Anthropology, it was Eli who had set the wheels in motion so that Blair could return to Rainier on a flexible basis, so that he would be available to work with Jim. 

Following Sentinel / Guide Dept guidelines that a fully bonded Sentinel / Guide pairing would best fulfil their potential if both partners were fully trained in their specific work environment, whether in medicine, police work or the fire service, for example, Captain Banks was happy for Blair to return to Rainier and study courses that would enable him to integrate more fully with the PD, and aid his partner even more than he already had.  It was Simon’s hope that eventually Blair would turn his undeniable ability towards the field of profiling, but that would depend on the kid’s progress in the mental health department. 

The only thing that Blair hadn’t done was the firearms course.  He had a deep-seated hatred of guns, and had pleaded his case with both Jim and Simon - albeit very nervously - that he wouldn’t need to carry, since he could always call upon his command of kinetic energy as a projecting empath to protect Jim, innocent bystanders, and himself should the need arise. 

Now, a year on from that fateful kidnapping, Blair was contented with his academic career as he was with the other elements in his life.  
  

Hah! As if Jim Ellison could be classified as an ‘element!’   His beloved Sentinel and partner, Jim was the centre of his universe.  

So in tune with each other after six months of partnership both at work and at home, Blair simply couldn’t envisage an existence without his beloved Sentinel. 

Jim was his rescuer, lover and Sentinel and the single most important person in his life.  Despite his undeniable hero worship, he wasn’t foolish enough to put him on a pedestal, even if the man did resemble a Greek god.  Jim could be short-tempered, controlling and just plain bloody-minded at times – in other words, quite human!  But he was also caring, loving and so gentle with his damaged Guide that Blair could get teary eyed just thinking about the good things Jim had done for him. 

In all honesty, he knew that he had helped Jim too.  The Alpha Sentinel was now even more in control of his senses than ever before, and his arrest and conviction rate was phenomenal.  Most of this was definitely due to his bonding with a top rated empath and Guide, even if said Guide still had major problems in accepting his self worth. 

At least the pair was mostly able to concentrate on their own case load in Major Crimes now, as the transfer of four more Sentinel / Guide pairs into the PD had meant that they weren’t now on call to other departments except where joint investigations took place. 

Blair considered that aspect with a little satisfaction, and some disquiet.  

He had developed a theory soon after bonding with Jim, that it was Jim’s influence as an Alpha which drew other pairings to Cascade, even to a certain extent before he was bonded. 

The bond with Blair seemed to have accelerated the influx, although it had taken a lot to convince his Sentinel of the apparent reason for it.  Blair, very worried about offending Jim, but believing they had to face up to their influence as an Alpha pairing, had taken his courage in both hands and approached Director Adam Kingsley at the Sentinel / Guide Dept.  With that man’s enthusiastic support, Jim was reluctantly forced to accept that he was now nominal head of a growing sentinel / guide population, which meant that both he and Blair were inevitably looked to for advice and leadership. 

This wasn’t a problem for Jim as an ex Army Captain, except for a certain nuisance factor, but Blair found it hard to act as mentor to other Guides and empaths, believing himself to be too young and inexperienced for the job. 

Despite this, he gritted his teeth and tried his best, not wishing to let his partner down, especially as Director Kingsley had smugly informed the pair that together they formed one of the most highly ranked pairings in living memory. 

Because of this, and, more importantly, simply for love of Jim, Blair voluntarily found time to go to the Dept for therapy to cope with his PTSD, and training to use and control his ability to wield kinetic energy, more often than not accompanied by Jim himself, who hated to be apart from his Guide any more than necessary. 

Considering the ‘power’ he had (Jim was always referring to it somewhat wryly as ‘The Force’, and teasing Blair with references to ‘Young Skywalker’) Blair was happy that, although he had been forced to use it on several occasions since the Delaney case, no one had been more than temporarily incapacitated. There had been no deaths except for the traumatic first manifestation when he defended himself against the crooked Vice detective who was attacking him. 

Although still horrified at what he had done, he was finally beginning to accept what he was constantly told by Jim and all his friends and supporters: the incident was a tragic combination of inexperience and bad luck, leading to accidental death.  With the training he had put himself through since then; he was more confident in his control so he could use his ability to defend his partner, himself and anyone else in danger. 

He smiled somewhat ruefully when he recalled one such incident. 

A few weeks ago, when they were leaving the PD with Simon Banks to go and grab some early lunch, a man had rushed up to the Captain, and drawn a gun.  Pointing it at Simon, snarling in rage, it was Blair’s automatic reaction that had thrown the attacker backwards, so that the shot intended to assassinate Simon went wild. 

Quickly overpowering the downed man, Simon’s respect for Blair had risen a hundredfold, and from then on the empath was able to tell that any gruffness from the Captain towards him these days was mostly assumed and only for show. 

Humming to himself, Blair started packing away his books and papers into his backpack, knowing that his ever punctual Sentinel would be ringing on the dot of 12.30 pm. 

Sure enough, as he put the last of the marked test papers into his in-tray, his cell phone rang, and Jim’s warm voice greeted him. 

“Hi baby, all packed up and ready to go?  I’ve picked up some subs from the deli to save time, ‘cos we’ve got a briefing to go to this afternoon.  That OK with you?” 

“Sure Jim.  I’m ready now. Shall I meet you on the steps to the hall?” 

“Yeah, that’d be good, lover.  I’m about five minutes away” was the response. “See you in a few” and Jim terminated the call. 

Grinning happily, Blair locked his store room-cum-office, and ran up the stairs to the front doors of Hargrove Hall.   
  ** _Jim_**

Driving to Hargrove Hall to pick up his Guide and lover, Jim was busy thinking about the surprise party he was planning for the kid, since Blair’s 21st birthday last May had passed unnoticed as the kid was already undergoing the sadistic training regime designed to turn him into Galbini’s sex slave.  Jim intended to provide an occasion which would both demonstrate how much the kid was wanted and loved, and also begin to make up for the lost six months during which Blair had suffered abuse worse than most people could possibly imagine. 

He smiled to himself when he considered how many folks genuinely liked his little Guide, and how enthusiastic the response had been to his tentative enquiries.  Eli and Blair’s students were more than happy to indulge the young man, and there were many from the PD who were already planning their own contributions, such as Megan, Joel, Rafe, H and Rhonda, and of course Simon and his son Daryl, who was greatly impressed by the empath, considering him to be ‘really cool!’ 

Added to that were the Sentinels and Guides who were now part of the Cascade ‘Clan’ as Blair liked to call it, and the personnel from the Sentinel / Guide Dept who Blair had also won over.   Yep, it certainly had the potential to be quite a big occasion. 

The downside, however, was the lack of relatives attending. 

Jim knew Blair was still desperately upset by his mother’s apparent abandonment of her only child. Naomi had been so horrified and upset by Blair’s bonding with a ‘pig’, even more so than her reaction to his kidnapping, that she had never been in touch since storming out of the loft that day, and Blair had no idea where she was, since she wasn’t responding to any contact number he held. 

Not only that, but Jim’s own father could not bring himself to show any interest in his son and his son’s new Guide. William had been disgusted by the fact that Jim had bonded with a male Guide; a complete nobody at that and damaged to boot.  Said Guide’s outstanding empathic ability notwithstanding, the elder Ellison wanted nothing to do with a fatherless boy who could do nothing to enhance his social standing at the country club or in the business world. 

Although his brother Steven had called a couple of times, that relationship was going nowhere fast, and Jim was reconciled to the fact that his family would remain estranged from him and Blair. 

For the most part, Jim was unconcerned, since he had effectively walked out on his family years ago when he joined the army, but he knew that Blair felt horribly guilty for being an additional obstacle to any reconciliation between Jim and his father and brother.  It was almost impossible to convince the kid that that was how Jim liked it, and he had no intention of trying to paper over the cracks in a doomed relationship. 

Shunting aside thoughts of unsympathetic relatives, Jim smiled to himself as he contemplated his main present for the kid.  He had found a decent second hand Ford which he had had completely checked out and overhauled, and which was being stored for now in Joel’s garage. 

He knew that Blair had a driver’s licence, even though he’d never been able to afford a car of his own as a student, and Jim wanted him to have some independence rather than having to either rely on Jim for lifts, or the public transport system, which wasn’t the most reliable in the world, and Jim always worried on the rare occasions Blair was forced to use it. 

Smiling in anticipation of Blair’s reaction when he saw the car, Jim congratulated himself somewhat smugly on the purchase.  Anything that brought smiles to his lover’s face and gladness to his heart was well worth the effort, and Jim benefited also from the overspill of joy, since his Guide was so loving that he had to share all his happiness with his Sentinel. 

As for Jim himself, he couldn’t get over how lucky he felt to be the object of Blair’s adulation and total devotion.  He could tell through their shared link that Blair’s love for him was all-consuming, and he thanked TPTB every day for bringing the young man into his life.  In return, he adored the kid, loving him for his resilience, his innate goodness and his reliability even when half scared out of his mind.  He was gentle and self-effacing, and totally unaware of his ability to win over so many of the people he came into contact with, being completely lacking in any sort of egoism. 

Feeling the need to see and hold his beloved Guide, he pulled up at the steps outside Hargrove Hall to spot the object of his musings launch himself down the stairs to throw himself into Jim’s arms as soon as he could get down from the truck. 

“Missed you! Missed you so much!”  Blair was saying, arms tight around his Sentinels’ waist, and face buried in Jim’s neck, completely oblivious to passing students. 

Laughing happily, Jim pushed him away a little, before answering “you sure about that, Chief, ‘cos I thought you’d be so caught up in that academic stuff you’d never notice....” 

“Never!  Never happen” replied Blair, rubbing his cheek against Jim’s broad chest, then lifting his face up for the kiss he knew Jim would give him. 

Chuckling, Jim obliged, and then lifted his smaller partner up and into the passenger seat.  Climbing in himself, he said “Subs are under your seat, love.  I got you tuna on rye, so I hope that’s OK.  Large diet coke’s to share.” 

“That’s fine, Jim.  Oh man, what’s that you got for yourself?  Looks like you got half the cow in that reuben.” 

“Only because the sandwich girl fancies me, kid” came the joking response.  “You should see the pathetic portion everyone else was getting!” 

“Huh uh” was the only reply, as Blair took a large bite out of his tuna on rye.  Unwrapping Jim’s sandwich, he handed it over so the Sentinel could grab a bite as he drove. 

“So, what’s the meeting all about this afternoon?” asked Blair in between mouthfuls. “It sounded pretty important.  Is it another joint investigation?” 

“Yeah, I think so” said Jim.  “Simon was looking a bit rattled when he told me this morning, and he didn’t elaborate, so I’m thinking there’s something fairly heavy-duty going on.” 

Glancing a little nervously at his partner, Blair worried his bottom lip for a moment before replying.  “It’s odd, but I’ve had a sort of feeling that something big involving us was due to happen.  I wouldn’t like to call it precognition or anything, but I’ve certainly felt uneasy.  Gods, I don’t want to get even weirder!” he finished with a sigh. 

“Don’t sweat it, Chief.  Weirdness notwithstanding, you’re still my favourite oddball!” 

“Gee, thanks a bunch, man,” replied Blair with a giggle, and returned to his sandwich, a little less troubled. 

\--------------------------------------- 

On arriving at the PD parking garage, Jim collected together the sandwich wrappings for disposal, and helped his Guide down from the truck. 

Although Blair was more or less back to full physical health, and was back in the correct weight range for his height, Jim just liked the excuse to get his hands on the slender body, and Blair certainly didn’t complain. 

They made their way to the elevator, Blair in his usual position, tucked tightly in to Jim’s side, and entered the car with several other uniforms. 

Although there were still those who disliked the PDAs so openly used by Jim and Blair, the coming of several more Sentinel / Guide pairs meant that such tactile behaviours were observed far more regularly now, and most of the PD personnel were inured to it.  Only on very rare occasions did someone make an adverse comment, and, once confronted by any Sentinel within hearing range, they tended not to do it again! 

Arriving in the MCU bullpen, they saw that the only detectives there were Rafe and H, Joel and Megan being out following up leads on their own cases, and most other personnel out of office.  Simon, poking his head out of his office door, yelled at them in his customary fashion, but by this time, Blair no longer cringed in anxiety, knowing that the big man now at least tolerated him, even if he couldn’t call it real friendship yet. 

With his hand resting comfortably in the small of his Guide’s back, Jim steered him towards the Captain’s office as soon as they had hung up their jackets and dumped Blair’s backpack at their shared desk. 

Knocking and entering, they took the seats indicated in front of Simon’s desk, and waited while the older man rolled one of his favourite cigars around in his large hands – a telling clue that what he had to say was most likely unwelcome. 

After a moment, he looked up at the pair and said “What I want to ask you is not going to make your day.  It’s not a done deal, but I’ve been asked to put the view to you that, should you choose not to participate, the success of the investigation, or set-up, if you prefer, will be much more dubious. Even so, I’m not ordering you to take part, just to listen to what the other team members have to say at the briefing and make up your minds then.  What do you say?” 

“Well, that sure sounds ominous, Captain” said Jim, a frown settling between his brows. “Do you want to give us a heads-up now, or leave it to us to hear the whole story at the briefing?  I don’t know about Blair, but I think it’s better to hear the whole thing at once.  What do you say, Chief?” 

Licking his lips nervously, Blair spoke softly.  “I think you’re right, Jim.  Hearing just the few facts the Captain can tell us will only make me more apprehensive, I think.  I’d rather get it over with in one go, if that’s OK?” he finished, glancing questioningly between both older men. 

Simon nodded, as did Jim. “Fair enough, kid.  If you and Jim will come with me now, we’ll get on down to the briefing room.  For what it’s worth, I have no intention of forcing your decision either way.  It’s entirely up to the pair of you to accept or turn it down.” 

When they entered the briefing room, Jim immediately understood Simon’s reticence. Growling deep in his throat and pulling Blair even closer to him, he took in the group already assembled. 

Frown deepening even further as he sensed his Guide’s unhappy anxiety, he looked at SAC Matthews from the FBI and Captain Sullivan from Vice.  Also seated was Daniel Brown, the Vice detective they had befriended and worked with previously, and two other Sentinel / Guide pairs, this time the new recruits to the Vice department. There were several other cops in attendance, but these looked like the major players in the investigation. 

Although he and Blair had worked with Captain Sullivan since, the last time Jim had worked with the FBI was at the Galbini bust when he’d gone undercover and discovered Blair.  The memory brought him no satisfaction, apart from the actual finding and rescuing of his Guide, and he instinctively knew he wasn’t going to like what they had to say. 

Beside him, Blair swallowed loudly and his eyes took on a wide and frightened look, although he stood his ground even if leaning a little more than usual into Jim’s comforting bulk. 

Daniel smiled and held out his hand unthreateningly, trying to defuse the situation before matters got out of hand. 

Taking a deep breath, Jim shook the proffered hand, and, eyebrow quirking questioningly at Blair, he jerked his chin towards the empty chairs awaiting them.  Receiving a tiny nod from his Guide, they took their seats, and prepared to listen. 

Visibly relieved for the time being at least, Special Agent Matthews coughed then opened the file in front of him. 

“Sentinel Detective Ellison, Guide Sandburg, thank you for coming to this briefing.  I am well aware that you may not like what I have to say, but I would ask you to hear the whole story before making a judgement based on gut reaction. 

Some of what I’m about to outline you’ll already be aware of, but there have been several changes to the situation which are more recent and which affect the whole scheme, so, with your permission, everyone, I’ll run through the complete plan. 

As you all know, a significant member of the underworld managed to avoid arrest during the Galbini bust, due to being tipped off by crooked cops, who have since been dealt with.”  Here, he had the grace to look away from Blair, who had gasped in shock at the mention of his nemesis, and the barely veiled reference to the imprisonment of Eric Mancuso and the accidental death of his partner Barney Davidson at Blair’s hands.  Instantly reacting to his Guide’s unhappiness, Jim growled again and glared at the agent. “It this going anywhere soon, or are we just rehashing bad memories here?” he snarled. 

Holding up his hands in denial, Matthews replied quickly “I’m sorry to cause you any upset, Guide Sandburg, but the background information is necessary for the newer officers here.  It is not meant to reopen old wounds for the sake of it.” 

Swallowing hard again, Blair spoke in a tiny voice.  “It’s OK, Agent Matthews.  Just caught me unawares, is all.  I’m sorry...” 

“Not at all, Guide Sandburg.  Quite understandable.  Now, to continue...” he said, looking round at the assembly, “the crime lord that slipped through the net was Kobyoshi, the Seattle player.  For a few months after the bust, he went to ground, no doubt waiting his chance to pick up where Galbini left off.  However, because of information received, particularly from Guide Sandburg here, the inside informants were arrested so the pickings were noticeably less than they should have been. 

Since then he has been under close surveillance, and we understand he’s getting ready to make his play for Cascade’s crime scene, particularly drugs and heavy duty prostitution – kinky clubs, BDSM, that sort of thing.  He’s moving slowly, trying not to be too obvious, just taking over a bit at a time, using a bit of bribery and intimidation where appropriate.  He certainly has one or two councilmen in his palm already. There is a possibility that he may even have been behind the ‘Sons of Satan’ biker gang drive-by shooting case that Detectives Ellison and Brown were instrumental in closing – along with Guide Sandburg’s help” he added, smiling ingratiatingly at Jim and Blair. 

“Anyway,” he continued “we want to use this possibility to our advantage in the operation we have in mind. 

Basically, the plan is to set up Detective Brown as a wannabe club manager and racketeer wanting to get in on some real action.  As he is still relatively new to the PD; unlike Jim here, who would undoubtedly be ‘made’ pretty quickly due to the high profile media coverage he’s been on the receiving end of recently, he’s the best choice for the role 

The idea is to spruce up the ‘Blue Lagoon’ a bit, now that Schiffer is dead, and reopen it still as a strip joint, but also as a front for a heavy duty BDSM type of Members Only club in back.  Seeing as Kobyoshi is known for his kinks, he might fall for it, especially if there is an additional incentive which will tempt him to come to the negotiations in person.” 

Here he began to look distinctly less composed, especially in the face of the growing animosity from Jim in response to the rising distress from his Guide. 

Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats, as, sentinel senses or not, they were aware of the emotional undercurrents swirling about the Alpha pair. 

Voice shaking with barely controlled terror, but speaking out nonetheless, Blair said “what exactly is it you need me to do, sir?  I know you’re leading up to something, some role you want me to play.  Please just tell me.”  And he looked up into Matthews’ face, eyes huge and fear-filled, while Jim held him close, growling in rising fury 

Matthews coughed and looked askance at the irate Sentinel, before continuing in an almost apologetic tone “Guide Sandburg, Blair, what we propose is for you to be used as a sweetener for the deal – a bait, if you will....” 

At that point Jim erupted, barely contained from ripping the man’s throat out by the restraint of his Guide’s hand on his sleeve.  “NO!  NO WAY” he roared, only to be silenced by Blair’s plea.  

“Please, Jim, let’s just hear the man out.  I have to know....” 

Subsiding with extremely bad grace, Jim said “OK, if you have to, Chief, but I’m not liking this one bit!”  

“And you think I do?” came the quiet reply, with a brave attempt at humour. 

“Please carry on, Agent Matthews.” 

“Well, we know that Kobyoshi has certain ‘tastes’, and we have also found out that he was particularly smitten by you, Guide Sandburg, while he was visiting Galbini.”  Continuing despite his awareness both of Blair’s visible distress and his Sentinel’s mounting fury, he said “The idea is for Detective Brown, in his guise as club manager, to take you along to the meeting with Kobyoshi, which is planned to take place at one of his tame councilmen’s houses, saying he has recaptured you, and that he’s willing to part with you to Kobyoshi if he’ll make the deal....” 

Again, Jim erupted.  “NO!  I’m not saying it again!  How the HELL can you even ask it of him? Have you any IDEA what those animals did to him? What they KEPT doing? You’re out of your MINDS if you think he’ll go back under in that role!” 

“Jim!  JIM!  Please man, please calm down.  Please don’t make this harder than it already is!”  Blair was almost in tears trying to restrain his furious Sentinel, who was going into full protector mode, while the other pairs, reacting to their Alpha’s distress, were growling in their turn and glaring daggers at the Agent. 

Matthews, deserving full marks for perseverance in the face of such potential danger, said “if you’ll just hear the rest of the plan, Sentinel Ellison....?  The idea is hardly to send Guide Sandburg in unprotected.  Not only will he have Detective Brown with him, but we want to utilise the available Sentinel / Guide pairs to monitor the situation closely so that, as soon as we have the damning evidence of the deal, the bust will go down.  Of course, we understand that you will need to be close by....” 

“Well, that’s just fine and dandy” snarled Jim “But what if Kobyoshi wants to play with his new toy for a bit before settling down to the talking part?  How will Daniel deal with that?” 

“I understand your concern, Sentinel Ellison, and I assure you that at the first hint that Guide Sandburg may be in danger of abuse, the arrest will go down whatever.” 

Blair, almost curled up in his seat with anxiety, nevertheless had the presence of mind to ‘read’ the Agent, and found that the man was actually sincere, even if he couldn’t realistically follow through on his assertions. 

In a tiny voice that had everyone present straining to hear (Sentinels excepted, of course) he said “OK, I’ll do it.  Please Jim, I have to!  Please don’t be mad at me.  Please don’t make me feel worse than I already do!” and he buried his face in Jim’s sleeve, praying for all he was worth that he hadn’t irrevocably damaged their partnership. 

Unable to voice his complete and utter disapproval because he was so angry, and struggling not to shake his brave but oh, so foolish Guide until his teeth rattled, Jim sat stiffly, not even able to offer Blair the comfort of their link because his fury would undoubtedly have set the kid off into a panic attack or something similar. 

Seething, he listened as the rest of the details were outlined, trying hard not to throw up at the thought of his beloved Blair dressed once again in the awful bondage gear, and resuming his submissive slave persona. 

The briefing broke up shortly after, with the participants agreeing to thrash out the final details over the next couple of days, with the actual meeting set up for three days’ time. 

Jim had resolutely refrained from speaking to Blair, or connecting with him because he was so mad and wrapped up in his fear for and anger at his Guide. 

For his part, Blair withdrew into himself, convinced he had had no choice but to offer his services in bringing down a perverted slimeball like Kobyoshi, but desperately afraid of the repercussions with their partnership. 

The drive home was silent, but not in any companionable sense.  Blair curled up in the passenger seat with his arms around his knees, staring out of the side window with silent tears streaking down his face.  Although he was undoubtedly unaware of the picture he presented, Jim thought he looked about ten, and as if he’d just lost his puppy. 

As for Jim himself, he felt torn in several directions, not knowing yet how he truly felt about Blair’s stance in the briefing room, but knowing that he ought to be praising the kid for his guts in volunteering while actually furious at the boy’s possible self sacrifice to the detriment of their bond. 

When they pulled up outside of 852, Jim made to open the door when Blair, almost destroyed by guilt and fear, tentatively reached out a hand to touch Jim’s thigh. 

In that moment, Jim knew he couldn’t keep up his stone-faced façade, and murmuring “Oh, baby”, held out his arms to receive a bundle of sobbing, desperate Guide. 

“Please don’t hate me Jim.  I love you so much. Please say you still love me, please!  I can’t live without you.  If you don’t want me to do it I won’t I promise.  Just please don’t hate me......” 

Some few minutes later, when Blair had quieted a little, Jim shifted in his seat and pushed the kid away slightly to peer into the distraught face. 

“Let’s take this indoors, baby.  We’ll talk some more then, OK?  And, for the record, I could never hate you, kid.  Get mad at you, sure, but hate, never!” 

Nodding and sniffing, Blair gazed at him with wide, red-rimmed eyes, and allowed himself to be lifted out of the truck by strong and caring arms. 

Once back inside the loft, they were both too worn out with the emotions of the afternoon to do more than grab a salad for dinner, and head for the shower. 

There, Blair was almost desperate to love his Sentinel, sinking to his knees almost immediately, so that Jim felt compelled to pull him back to his feet. 

“No, baby, not like that – never like that for us.  You have nothing to prove to me about your love.  I don’t need a guilt-based blow job, however good it would be.” 

Thoroughly mortified, and not knowing how to handle his despair, Blair moaned in distress.  “I’m sorry, Jim.  Truly, I can’t seem to do anything right.....” 

“S’OK, love, stop that right now.  You’ve done nothing wrong.  You just acted as your conscience dictated at the briefing, and you’re just trying to do your best for me.  Just stop trying so hard, baby.  It’s not your fault, and you shouldn’t blame yourself   Now, let’s just finish up here and get to bed.  I think the best thing for us now is to bond, however you want to do it, and then get some sleep.” 

Nodding in agreement, but still hanging his head in embarrassment, Blair quickly and efficiently washed Jim down, keeping his touch light and non arousing, as Jim did for him. 

Climbing into their large bed, Blair moved in to cuddle up as soon as he saw Jim’s smile of encouragement.  Holding each other tightly for a while, and basking in the comfort of the reopened link, they gradually felt their tensions ease and their touch moved from simple comfort to intimacy. 

“Please make love to me, Jim?” whispered Blair, needing the comfort and support of the full bond. 

“Sure, baby, anything you want” said Jim, inordinately pleased that their connection remained strong and undamaged despite the disagreement.  Smiling gently, he stroked the smaller body with love and caring, allowing the touch to become more intimate as the kid relaxed into the mood, until they were both fully aroused and needy. 

Lifting the kid up into his lap in their chosen position, Blair sighed as he lowered himself onto Jim’s large and ready cock, to ride him to their mutual release and the healing glow of the bond. 

\---------------------------- 

The following morning, they both woke early after a night during which Blair was troubled with nightmares several times and had to be soothed back to sleep by Jim’s gentle touches. 

Propped up on one elbow and peering into his Guide’s still tired face, where dark shadows were beginning to form beneath the rather red-rimmed eyes, Jim stroked a slightly whiskered cheek with soft movements. 

“You had some pretty good nightmares there, baby.  Do you want to tell me what they were about?  It might help to get them out into the open.” 

Dropping his eyes, Blair sighed deeply and whispered “I know I‘ll probably feel better after, but, if I tell you, can you promise me that we don’t have to talk about it anymore?   I just want to forget.....” 

“Sure, baby.  I only want to make you feel better, not drag out the misery by talking it to death.” 

Pulling the smaller body into his arms, he positioned Blair’s head on his shoulder, knowing that his Guide would be more comfortable opening up if he didn’t have to look directly at Jim. 

Sighing deeply again, Blair began slowly.  

“When I told you that I was drugged a lot of the time before being given to Galbini’s ‘guests’ to play with, I don’t know if I told you how sometimes the effects would wear off before they were done with me?  It didn’t happen often, really, which is better for me in a way, as the ‘roofies’ made me both more cooperative and less likely to remember anything after. 

Anyway, I’ve noticed lately that occasionally I get flashes of memories – just brief glimpses really – of things that went on while I was still under the influence, so to speak.  Most of the time it’s so quick I just suck it up and try to push it out of my mind, but last night it was different.  I think because of the briefing, and because it’s in the forefront of my mind, I had much longer and more detailed memories of that time with Kobyoshi and his henchmen.  It was so much worse than I thought.......” he tailed off into silence, as a few tears began to leak out from beneath his closed eyelids. 

Wanting to comfort, but also wanting to hear what his lover had to say so he could get it off his chest and move on, Jim simply whispered soothing nonsense words while cuddling the trembling body to him. 

After a moment or two, Blair restarted his tale of woe. 

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to hear this, Jim, and I won’t go into detail anyway, but just stop me if you’ve heard enough, OK?” 

“Don’t worry about me, Chief.  I just want you to tell as much as you want so you can get it out in the open and then kick it into touch.” 

Nodding against Jim’s shoulder, Blair continued. 

“I remember now that it wasn’t just Kobyoshi and his two main men who ‘played’ with me that night.  Mancuso and Davidson were there as well, for the whole time, not just afterwards when I overheard their conversation with Kobyoshi when they tipped him off about the raid on Galbini.   I guess I should have realised after hearing what they taunted me with when they attacked me in the restroom.  They did awful things to me, Jim. They took me over and over again and hurt me, especially Kobyoshi.  I know that when I woke properly, Galbini’s tame doctor was patching me up, and I hurt much more than usual after one of the sessions.  That was mostly Kobyoshi’s doing.  He really got off on hurting me, Jim....” 

This time, Blair couldn’t speak any more for the sobs that overtook him, so Jim just held him tightly until the storm passed, trying desperately to keep his anger to himself so as not to upset his guide any more than he was already. 

When the wracking sobs had diminished to snuffles and Blair had wiped his face and nose with the tissues Jim had reached over to get for him off the nightstand, he raised his head from the comfortable anonymity of Jim’s shoulder to look him in the eyes, and said in a small voice “Why did they do that to me Jim?  Why? And how can you even bear to hold me after finding out?” 

“Simple, Chief” came the sincere reply.  “Nothing that happened to you was your fault.  The blame and the shame lie entirely at their door, baby.  I hate what they did to you, more than I can say, but it’ll never affect how I feel about you, kid.  We were meant to be together, and no one and nothing can change that for us.  You’re still beautiful, baby, inside and out, and I have an idea I’d like to put to you if you’re up to it.  It’s just a thought, mind, so if you don’t like it, just forget I said anything, OK?” 

Mystified, and diverted for a while from his guilt and sorrow, Blair cocked his head questioningly, tacitly asking for Jim to continue. 

Taking a breath, and maintaining ‘cuddle mode’, Jim looked at his Guide’s lovely face and began. 

“First off, love, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way.  It’s just a whim, if you like, that occurred to me a bit back when I was admiring you in the bathroom.”  And here he waggled his eyebrows suggestively to lighten the moment. 

“Anyway, I saw you looking at the tattoos again, and I saw the sorrow in your eyes, and I thought how much I wanted to help you.  My idea may seem a bit odd, but I honestly only want to help you change the way you feel about yourself, OK?” 

Even more mystified, but confident in his belief that anything Jim came up with would be with the best of intentions, Blair nodded encouragingly. 

“Well, baby, I was thinking that maybe you’d want to try laser removal on the tats, but I understand it’s pretty painful and can lead to scarring, which you might hate even worse than the tattoos themselves.  So then I thought, how about taking ownership of them ourselves?  Now, just hear me out, OK?” when Blair opened his mouth to comment. 

“The idea is that we could look at them as symbols of our commitment to each other rather than as a mark of ownership by Galbini.  Not that I’d ever have had you do something like that on my behalf, though! But I could have something also, a tattoo, ring, necklace, whatever you want, for my side of the deal.  What do you think?  You don’t have to say anything right now, babe, just consider it a bit, and if it’s too weird, forget it.” 

Frowning in perplexity, Blair gazed at Jim, head tilted slightly to one side.  ‘Cute’ just wasn’t enough to describe how Jim thought of his expression, and he leaned forward to kiss the tip of the pert little nose. 

Pulling back a little with a giggle, Blair spoke up.  “Thanks Jim. It means so much to me that you’ve given this so much thought, just to make me feel better. Just knowing how you feel helps a lot, truly, man.  I really think I can get behind the idea, now I know it’s not such a disfigurement for you as I believed.  One thing though” he added quickly.  “I don’t need you to get anything like this, man.  You’re far too beautiful to mark up in any way.  But I’d love to get you a pendant or something.  Whatever you could live with, Jim.” 

“I could live with just about anything, as long as I don’t have to live without you, kid!” Jim replied, smirking a bit at the rising sap, but thoroughly enjoying the mirth it brought to Blair’s face. 

Finally letting rip with an honest to goodness genuine grin, Blair lowered his face to kiss his Sentinel with all the passion and loving he could manage, until breathlessness forced them apart. 

Equally happy, and grinning in his turn, Jim said “and on that note.....” grabbing his Guide’s hand to haul him out of bed and into the shower before they were late setting off to the PD. 

\----------------------------------- 

Over the next couple of days, Jim and Blair worked hard to keep up with their own case load and paperwork in the MCU, as well as attending more meetings to thrash out the details of the proposed Kobyoshi bust.  Simon, knowing that the investigation was taking a heavy toll on the pair, tried to keep the worst cases away from them, sharing them out amongst the other MCU detectives. 

During the meetings, there was more than one argument as SAC Matthews tried to pull his plan together, mostly to do with how much could be done to reduce the risk to Blair in his vulnerable role as ‘bait’. 

However, disagreements aside, the plan began to come together as Daniel, in his role as sleazy entrepreneur, confirmed that he’d set up the meeting with Kobyoshi as requested, to take place at his tame councilman’s palatial home on the outskirts of Cascade at noon the following day.  Uncomfortably, he admitted that the deciding factor for Kobyoshi’s interest and personal attendance was indeed the ‘sweetener’ of being given Blair for his own to play with. 

Gulping with fear, but knowing that it was only what he expected, Blair tried desperately to put up a brave front for his Sentinel’s sake, knowing that it was of face value only as Jim could easily sense his inner turmoil. 

Nevertheless, he was determined to do his part, so it was left to Jim to work with the other officers and the two Sentinel / Guide pairs to find the best and most workable positions from which to monitor the meeting and back up the undercover people, who would comprise of Daniel, Blair and two other Vice cops who would be posing as Daniel’s bodyguards. 

Captain Sullivan had had the area around the councilman’s house, and the house itself, thoroughly checked out, so the best places for maximum cover and minimum problems with entry were picked out and distributed amongst the Sentinel and Guide pairs while the uniforms and backup units would remain out of sight a couple of streets away from the house and grounds, ready to roll on command.  Although there was a pretty good security system fitted, along with electric gates and a couple of guards, there was nothing that would cause too many problems to sentinel senses, although it was a given that the guards would be supplemented by Kobyoshi’s own men. 

As for Jim, Captain Sullivan and Agent Matthews knew they would have to trust him to pick his own spot from which to monitor his Guide, since it was highly unlikely that he’d take any suggestion from a _mundane_ when the safety of his partner was involved.  They knew they could trust him to act responsibly as he was nothing if not highly professional; unless, of course, the whole set up went to hell in a hand basket, in which case nothing but a bullet would stop the Sentinel going in to the rescue. 

Blair, for the most part, simply sat and listened, taking in every bit of information his sponge-like brain could absorb.  Not comfortable with offering advice or opinions on his own behalf, he could, and would do so when the safety of his Sentinel or the other officers was likely to be compromised. 

The upside to the whole plan, if it could be said that anything was ‘up’ about it, was that he genuinely enjoyed working with the two new Sentinel / Guide pairs from Vice, as he had only had a little social contact with them up until now when they had exchanged a few words at the Sentinel / Guide Dept. 

The all male pairing consisted of a tall but slender redheaded Sentinel in his early thirties, called Mick Kavanagh.  His Guide, a shorter but well-muscled blonde was called Eddy Francis, and they were obviously completely besotted with one another.  However, both were friendly and competent, having been through the Academy together in Seattle. 

The second pair consisted of a female Sentinel and male Guide.  Sentinel Detective Mary Kelly was an Amazon of a woman, almost six feet tall, who could probably give the tough Aussie Megan Connor a run for her money in the intimidation stakes.  However, in non-threatening situations, she had a very attractive smile and friendly laugh, which made Blair feel a little less in awe of her, although he felt positively diminutive between her, Jim, and Mick Kavanagh. 

Mary’s Guide was about the same height as her, but slightly older; in his late thirties as opposed to Mary’s twenty nine years.   Again, they were obviously very close, but had a light, teasing way of bickering which hid the real depth of their attraction. After they had bonded, they started working in the PD in Washington, DC, but quite openly admitted (to Blair’s quiet satisfaction) to feeling a mutual need to up sticks and transfer to Cascade. 

Last but not least there was Dan Brown, of whom Blair was particularly fond, having worked with him before.  It was because he trusted the gentle giant so much that he felt able to make his offer to act as bait in the sting, knowing that the man would do his level best to make sure that nothing happened to harm the young man.  He knew that Jim liked and trusted the other man also, which was a comforting thought. 

Finally, it was the day of the intended sting / bust, and Jim and Blair had arrived early at the PD following a night of tender love-making and bonding to help and comfort both partners.  Blair had finally fallen asleep tucked close to his Sentinel where he felt safe and protected; enough so that he managed to get a few hours’ undisturbed rest.  Jim, on the other hand, was in full protect mode, his senses on high alert as if he was back in the army before going into action, which, he supposed, he was doing. 

On arrival, the pair had entered the MCU to the usual friendly greetings, although there was a natural hint of concern for them in many of the other detectives’ miens. 

Jim and Blair, on the other hand, were trying hard for a relaxed attitude, although it was plainly not working in Blair’s case, at least, and he was jittery and unable to sit still, making Jim grab his knee to still the incessant bouncing movement. 

By mid morning, Jim was almost climbing the walls in frustration at his Guide’s frenetic activity, so much so that he was all for calling the whole deal off. 

Finally, however, almost to their mutual relief, it was time to go down to Vice for the last meeting, after which the sting was set to go. 

Blair took the gear handed to him with a visible shudder, but, expression settling into a determined, if somewhat shaky frown, he took himself off to the locker room to get changed. 

Jim watched with concern, but realised that his Guide needed to do this alone for his own sake, knowing that he would hear the instant the kid needed his support. 

The small figure that emerged from the locker room was totally changed from the one that entered.  As if donning the awful bondage harness, skin tight leather pants and leather collar and cuffs had automatically switched on the requisite persona, Blair looked altogether smaller, younger and vulnerable; totally hopeless and submissive, so much so that Jim hurried over to take the slightly shaky figure into his arms, recalling only too well the first time he had seen the boy in this condition. 

Even the most hardened of the cops there couldn’t help but feel for the kid, who was trying so hard not to give up and burst into tears. 

Looking distinctly uncomfortable, SAC Matthews addressed the pair, looking particularly at Blair.  “Are you sure you’re OK with this, Guide Sandburg?  We’re all set to go if you are.” 

Biting his lower lip, Blair raised his head and looked directly at the man, and Jim was filled with pride at the kid’s response.  Taking a deep breath he said “Yes, sir.  I’m ready. Let’s go and get him!”  The effect was spoiled somewhat by a return of the shakes, but everyone there nodded in approval as they moved out.  
  

An hour later, Daniel was approaching the front doors of Councilman Gerry Hart’s mansion set in one of Cascade’s most up market suburbs.  The requisitioned limo was being driven by one of the two cops / bogus bodyguards, while the other sat beside him in the front passenger seat. 

Daniel himself was seated in back with Blair crouched on the floor beside him, already in full submissive mode, and worryingly silent, despite Daniel’s comforting grip on his bare shoulder. 

On entering the mansion, they were met at the door by Councilman Hart, who, whisky glass in hand, waved them through to his plush den, taking a good look at the leashed slave boy following so quietly behind Daniel. 

Dan himself was barely recognisable as the genial Detective.  His clothes were chosen to give him the appearance of a somewhat low level wannabe crime lord, whose money exceeded his good taste.  Gone was the amiable smile, and instead he affected a knowing sneer as he tugged his captive along behind him. 

Kobyoshi was standing in front of the huge stone fireplace with his back to the newcomers, no doubt in a staged attempt to stamp his superiority and feigned nonchalance on the occasion. 

However, on finally turning round, his glance barely took in Daniel, as it locked onto the bowed head of the boy who had sunk gracefully to his knees before him. Waving his hand at his goons to take up their positions outside the closed door, he stepped forward, and grabbed a handful of the curly hair and pulled Blair’s face up to see him properly. 

“Very good.  Very good indeed” he purred.  “Come see this, Gerry.  This is the slave I told you of.  He was so good, so cooperative.  You wouldn’t believe what he’s capable of, and for how long!”  And he smirked cruelly at the boy’s minute flinch. 

Gerry, whose tastes mimicked his criminal associate’s, moved forward to take a good look. 

“You’re right, K.  He’s every bit as beautiful as you said he’d be.  If he performs as well as he looks, you’re in for some fun.  Just hope you’re willing to share a little, though!” he finished with an evil and lascivious smile. 

“We’ll have a small demonstration now, I think.  A little warming up with the strap should do it.  He’ll be only too willing to oblige us to avoid the pain, I think,” he finished, moving towards a tall built-in closet next to the fireplace. 

Nodding in happy agreement, Gerry looked round in consternation when Dan dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t think so” he growled.  “I need to know if this deal’s going to go down before I hand him over.  If I don’t like it, I sure don’t want him damaged, ‘cos I’ll be needing him for the next client!” 

Deeply worried inside, he was damned if he was going to let these two have their way with Blair, deal or no deal, but he knew that it would be better for all concerned if he could keep the crime lord on track and steer him back to the talks. 

Blair relaxed minutely when Kobyoshi, after thinking things over for a few long moments, gave in with bad grace, and waved his hand peremptorily towards the large desk at the side of the room.  However, his heart was thundering so hard that he was sure everyone in the room must be able to hear it.  He was also well aware that, wherever Jim was hiding, he would be able to pick it up easily, and he fervently hoped the Sentinel could control his protective urges long enough to let the deal go down before riding to the rescue. 

Looking somewhat disappointed, Gerry sat beside Kobyoshi after refilling his whisky glass, and Daniel took a seat opposite, Blair kneeling at his feet, while his two ‘bodyguards’ took up standing positions on either side of him. 

Incredibly relieved, but completely poker faced, Daniel started the discussions by outlining his plans for the temporarily closed ‘Blue Lagoon’, covering the reopening of a refurbished strip joint as a cover for the special club in back, where select clients could savour such tasty morsels as the beautiful boy at his feet. 

Nodding in approval, Kobyoshi joined in with his ideas, and soon an in-depth discussion was in full swing, and Dan knew the criminal had taken the bait when he started quoting the sort of financial backing he was prepared to put up, as long as the kid was given to him outright to do as he pleased with. 

After another round of talking, the deal looked set to go ahead, and Daniel spoke the phrase agreed upon as the sign for the others to go in.  “Well, I guess he’s all yours, then!” 

At that, several things happened at once.  Jim, who had been almost vibrating with nervous energy during the exchange, leapt from his hiding place in the trimmed bushes beside the den’s large picture window, and threw himself against the glass panes which shattered to let him through.  Daniel meanwhile had reached for the hidden revolver in his ankle holster, and drew on Gerry Hart, who, having leapt to his feet in alarm, was now standing perfectly still, whisky glass still clutched in his hand, looking completely pole axed at Jim’s crashing entry. 

The other two cops busied themselves with overpowering and cuffing Kobyoshi, while the sounds coming from outside the office in the rest of the house suggested that the other Sentinels and Guides were busy taking down the remaining security guards and Kobyoshi’s goons. 

With their boss already cuffed, and sirens heralding the imminent arrival of the backup units, most of the goons decided that surrender was more sensible than a shoot out, and gave themselves up, with the exception of his two closest henchmen who chose to go down fighting. 

Mary Kelly and her Guide Stewart Carlson decided not to disappoint them, and she took them out with pinpoint accuracy as her Guide grounded her with a hand on her shoulder. 

Jim meanwhile, automatically checking that everything was going down according to plan, simply took Blair into his arms and hugged him tight. 

“Honey, I’m so proud of you!” he murmured into a beringed ear. “Are you OK?  I nearly lost it when he started talking about whipping you, baby.  If he’d as much as touched you with that thing, I’d have taken him out, I swear. I had a real good shot from out there, and I wouldn’t have missed!” 

Holding tightly to Jim’s shirt wherever he could grab a good handful beneath the Kevlar, Blair gave himself up into his Sentinel’s care, and let himself go, shaking wildly and gasping in panicked breaths until he could get a grip on himself. 

By the time the rest of the crooks were in custody, and were being pushed into the units to be taken down town, he was back in some sort of control, and could look his Sentinel and the other cops in the face. 

Although visibly shaken, there was also an underlying pride in his demeanour, as if he finally believed that he’d done OK, and had made a positive contribution to the success of the bust.  With a slightly trembling smile, he was able to respond to the many concerned queries about his wellbeing, and, stripping off the offensive harness, collar and cuffs, he shrugged into the warm jacket Jim had brought along for him. 

Driving back to the PD in the limo, along with Daniel and the Vice cop who had acted as chauffeur before, Jim and Blair huddled together in the plush back seat, with Blair almost on his Sentinel’s lap, absorbing all the offered comfort and doing his best to convince his partner that he really was OK – well, pretty much – through their shared link, as he didn’t feel up to talking right then. 

Daniel merely smiled indulgently at the pair, knowing that they were totally absorbed in one another, and wishing somewhat ruefully that his own empathic skills had been higher so he could have qualified as a Guide and found his own Sentinel. 

Even the cop driving, who was trying to ignore the pair in back, wasn’t doing it through a sense of disgust, but just to allow them a bit of privacy. 

On arrival at the PD, the first thing Blair needed to do was to visit the locker room for a quick wash up and to change back into his normal clothing.  Jim, understanding how much the awful gear and tight pants offended his Guide, bundled them all up to return to the Vice unit to dispose of. 

Emerging from the shower, damp curls beginning to fluff out around his face, , Blair still looked pale and a little shaky, but there was a bit more purpose in his stride, as if his self esteem had received an injection of confidence; a sense of satisfaction in a job well done. 

Hurrying straight into Jim’s waiting arms, he said “thank you for backing me up, man.  It means so much to me that you let me do this, even if it frightened the shit out of me! I just wanted to do my bit in taking that sleazeball down, Jim.  He’s hurt so many others just like me.  I couldn’t let him carry on unhindered.” 

Jim replied, nuzzling at his Guide’s neck, and breathing in the pure sweet scent of clean Blair. 

“I know, honey.  I can feel your sincerity, and I do understand, but I’m praying that you don’t feel the urge to offer yourself for that sort of undercover work again, because I swear I’ve aged ten years over these last few days.” 

Pulling back a little to look into his Sentinel’s face, Blair gazed at him with a chagrined expression and said “I’m so sorry Jim.  I really didn’t mean for you to get so upset.  I know you love me - you show me every day how much – but it’s just hard for me to understand sometimes what effect I have on you, because no one’s ever thought that much of me before.  I’m just not used to it. I’ll try to be more thoughtful in future, I promise.” 

“Hey, it’s alright, baby.  I know you only do these things for the best of reasons.  It’s unfair of me to place a burden of guilt on you also.  Just try to remember that what hurts you, hurts me too, OK?” 

And with that, he tucked the smaller body into his side and they walked together in harmony to the debriefing. 

\------------------------------------- 

It was late in the evening before the debrief wound up, with a sense of satisfaction for everyone who had taken part.  Sure, Councilman Hart had been released on very highly-priced bail almost as soon as his high society lawyer could sign the paperwork, but he wouldn’t be going anywhere soon, and a conviction of some sort looked in the bag. 

As for Kobyoshi and his goons, there was no way bail would be allowed with his reputation and the damning evidence against him, and the DA was rubbing his hands in glee at the thought of prosecuting the sleazy mobster at last. 

Finally, drooping with fatigue, Jim and Blair headed for home to more or less collapse into bed, not even bothering to fix a meal to supplement the break room sandwiches they had grabbed during the evening. 

Carefully undressing the most precious person in the world for him, Jim stripped his Guide down to his underwear, and pushed him gently down into the soft bed where Blair was asleep almost as his head hit the pillow. 

Smiling tenderly, thanking his lucky stars that everything had worked to plan today, and that his beloved Guide remained unharmed, Jim quickly stripped down himself and slid in next to the warm body, which he spooned up behind, wrapping his arm protectively round the kid’s waist. 

\--------------------- 

The following morning, Jim wakened to rare Spring sunshine playing across his face from the skylight above, and he turned his head to smile softly down at the sight before him. 

Blair had turned over during the night to crawl almost halfway on top of the larger body, one arm across Jim’s chest, and a leg thrown over his thighs. His head rested on Jim’s shoulder, curls drifting up to tickle Jim’s nose when he bent his head to kiss the top of the kid’s head. 

Warm and soft from sleep, the drowsy face peeked up at him, eyes slightly crossed as he tried to focus on his Sentinel’s face, and Jim knew he would never grow weary of seeing that adorable expression, or of holding the pliable, willing body in his arms. 

“Hey, baby. Sleep well?” he murmured, raising his free hand to push some of the tangled curls away from Blair’s brow. 

“Hmmm..mmm” was the less than articulate response, as Blair fought to get his mouth into sync with his sluggish thought processes. 

Giving up on the idea, he lowered his head back down to its pillow on Jim’s broad chest, fully intending to sink back into welcoming sleep, only to be rolled over in Jim’s strong arms to lie fully on top of the muscular body. 

“Nuh uh” said Jim, chuckling enough to make the smaller body bounce up and down on his chest.  “I don’t think so, Chief.  We’ve got work to go to.  Up and at ‘em, baby!” and with that he proceeded to find a couple of Blair’s tickle spots and ran sentinel sensitive fingers up and down his ribcage. 

Blair shrieked indignantly, and tried valiantly to escape the wickedly teasing fingers, but it wasn’t going to happen, and he succumbed to hysterical giggles until Jim took pity on him, and planted a sloppy kiss on the pink cheek nearest to him, avoiding the tempting mouth for now since it was engaged in trying to draw in gasping breaths as Blair struggled for composure. 

“Rat bastard!” Blair gasped, when he finally got his breath back, but the harsh words were alleviated by the wide and adoring grin plastered across his face. 

“I’d have thought we were entitled to at least a small lie-in this morning” he continued, grumbling good-naturedly. 

“As it happens, kid, you’ve already had that lie-in” countered his partner with a laugh.  “It’s almost 8.00 am.  We’ve got less than half an hour to get ready and get down to the office, so I suggest you stop complaining and join me in the shower.....” he finished with a suggestive leer and wickedly waggling eyebrow.  

Breaking into fresh chuckles, Blair slid off his comfortable ‘mattress’ and stood beside the bed, holding out his hand for Jim to take before going downstairs to the bathroom together for a quick but most satisfying shower! 

With barely time for a snatched bagel and coffee, they headed back to the PD, and entered the MCU to a hero’s welcome. 

Blair blushed with pleased embarrassment as he was hugged by Megan and Joel in turn, and underwent several back-slapping congratulatory encounters with some of the other detectives, as word had gotten around fast about the outcome of the bust. 

“Hey Hairboy!” called out H, causing Blair to jump a little.  “So you didn’t have to use your ‘power’ mojo this time, then?” 

Ducking his head a little, Blair replied. “No, not this time, although it was hard not to.  I knew that I had to wait as long as possible so Kobyoshi could incriminate himself doing the deal with Dan, and besides, I knew Jim had it covered!” he finished with an adoring glance up at the Sentinel in question. 

“OK, enough of the mush!” laughed Rafe, with a friendly slap on Blair’s shoulder before returning to his desk. 

Jim also received his share of praise, and was taken a little aback to even get a peck on the cheek from Megan, who grinned unrepentantly at him. 

“That’s for keeping my favourite anthropologist safe!” she declared.  “And for you too, of course!” she added with a cheeky wink. 

After a few more minutes of exchanging pleasantries with the MC gang, Simon finally broke in, barking “OK, people, back to work.  And you two” indicating Jim and Blair “my office, now!” 

Smiling, the pair headed to the Captain’s office, Jim’s hand as usual on the small of Blair’s back, where they were invited to sit.  Simon even offered a cup of his very good coffee from his personal stash, which was gratefully received. 

Settling at his desk, he looked at them both with a scowl which belied his words, as he said “I’ve just had the update from Sullivan, and the arraignment will be in front of Judge Doyle this morning.  There’s no way she’s going to grant bail to Kobyoshi, the way she feels about the victimisation of prostitutes and club ‘performers’, not to mention white slavery!.  He’ll be in custody until trial, and I think with the evidence against him for this bust alone he’ll be looking at serious jail time.  I’m proud of you both” he added with another scowl, just in case they should be foolish enough to believe that he really cared......! 

“Now, I think it’s time you got some real work done, so I’ve put another couple of case files on your desk.  Why are you still here?” he added, standing up to usher them out of the office, this time not bothering to hide his grin. 

“Sure, Simon”, “Yes, Captain” they responded, almost simultaneously, and grinning at each other they returned to their shared desk to start looking over their new cases. 

\----------------------------------  
 ** _May: Jim_**

Putting down the case notes he had been scanning, Jim rotated his shoulders to ease the stiffness too much desk work gave him, and glanced up at the clock on the bullpen wall. Smiling to himself, he noted that it was almost midday, and nearly time to collect his Guide from Rainier, where he had spent the morning doing a few last-minute jobs for Eli, who would be leaving for Borneo at the end of the month.  

Jim knew that Blair secretly wished to go with his mentor on a trip which would be an anthropologist’s dream, but the kid kept his thoughts to himself, not wishing to upset his partner, and Jim knew him well enough by now to understand that Blair would never actually go anywhere like that without him, and was honestly not resentful in the least for the missed opportunity. 

Jim was actually rather pleased that it wouldn’t be too long before he no longer had to collect his Guide from the U, as Blair’s birthday was fast approaching, and the little Ford car would soon solve the kid’s transport problems.  Not that Jim minded picking the kid up, but he felt that Blair needed a little independence, and besides, he couldn’t wait to see the expression on the kid’s face when he got to see his birthday present! 

Continuing to think along those lines, Jim was smugly congratulating himself on how the arrangements for the surprise party were coming along. 

Although it had been really hard for him to keep his thoughts to himself, particularly as their shared link made secrecy well nigh impossible, he had managed somehow to shield the plans from Blair’s ‘view’, although the kid had to know that there was something brewing.  Luckily for Jim though, Blair never pushed or questioned him over things that he felt were none of his business, accepting that Jim would ‘fess up in his own good time. 

On the day itself, which happened to fall on a Sunday, Jim had arranged with Megan, Joel and the rest of the MC gang that he would take Blair out for a celebratory ‘brunch’ at the seafood restaurant on the pier that Blair was so fond of, followed by a long walk, weather permitting!  Hopefully this would give the gang time to get into the loft and set out the food for the birthday buffet, after which they would call Jim on his cell phone to give him the heads up that it was safe to come back. 

Meanwhile Eli and Blair’s friends and acquaintances from the U should have arrived, and all should be ready to treat Blair to a well-deserved celebration. 

Jim’s smile broadened as he anticipated his Guide’s reactions to his main presents: the car from Jim, and a state-of-the-art laptop, which the whole bullpen had contributed to, along with his friends from other departments, knowing that Blair was having increasing difficulty in trying to maintain his elderly model, which was getting more and more unreliable. 

Megan broke into his thoughts then, saying “penny for them, Ellison!  Isn’t it time you were on your way to collect Sandy?” 

In too good of a mood to snap back at her, as he frequently felt like doing, he replied “they’re worth way more than that, Connor, and I’m about to call Blair – in fact, in one minute and fourteen seconds!” 

Grinning at her raised eyebrows and wry look, he picked up the phone and started to dial, smirk firmly in place. 

Five minutes later he was on his way down to the parking garage, accompanied by Joel, who was on his way out to grab a sandwich for himself and Megan so they could carry on working through lunchtime on a particularly awkward case file. 

“How’s the rest of the arrangements going, Jim?” queried the kind older man, who had developed a real soft spot for Blair, and was truly looking forward to being able to help with the party preparations, particularly as his wife Ellen had made a beautiful cake for the occasion. 

“OK so far, Joel” replied Jim.  “Eli and Blair’s other university friends have promised not to let anything slip to the kid about Sunday, and so far I haven’t heard anything said accidentally in the bullpen in Blair’s hearing, so I think the surprise element should be total!  If you can park the car just out of sight of the front of 852, I’m certain that Blair won’t have a clue as to what we’ve got for him.  He’s going to be real pleased, Joel, but don’t be surprised if he gets a little emotional though.  He’s so unused to having people do things for him even now.  Just goes to show what kind of upbringing he had, huh?” 

“Yeah, you’re right” agreed Joel, shaking his head a little sadly. “I find it hard to believe that anyone could not love that kid on sight, you know!  What’s not to like?” 

“I know, Joel, but you have to have seen Naomi to believe it, and I only had the pleasure of her company for less than an hour!  What with that, and the information I’ve drawn out of the kid since, I can well believe that he’s never had anyone or anything to really call his own all his life. It’s almost as if, once conceived, he became an extension of his Mom’s to pick up or leave as the mood took her.  Perhaps I’m being overly judgemental here, but she’s really lacking in maternal instincts.”  Shaking his head with an exasperated sigh, he stopped when he reached the truck, and turning towards the older man he said “Between you and me Joel, he’s probably better off never seeing her again, but I’m sure he doesn’t feel the same.  Ah well, best be off!  See you later, Joel!” and with Joel’s cheerful farewell ringing in his ears, he started the truck and set off for Rainier and Hargrove Hall. 

Pulling up outside the hall a short time later, Jim climbed down from the cab to receive an armful of Blair, who launched himself into his Sentinel’s arms with his customary enthusiasm. Leaning down to plant a quick kiss on the smiling succulent lips, he smiled down at the happy face, and felt his mood automatically lighten in the presence of such genuine devotion. 

“Good day at the office, Chief?” he asked with a grin.  Pulling away to whap Jim playfully on the arm, Blair giggled before answering “Probably better than yours, big guy.  I’ve finally secured the last of the supplies Eli requisitioned, so he’s good to go in a couple of weeks.  I’ll miss him so much, Jim, but I’m so pleased to have been able to help him with the organisation for this trip after all he’s done for me. It isn’t much of a repayment, but at least I feel less guilty about all this” he finished, waving his arm to encompass the whole campus. 

“You know good and well that he wouldn’t expect any more, baby.  I know very well that he’s just pleased to have you back here working with him, and everything else you’ve done for him is just icing on the cake.  He’s a good man, Chief, and he loves you like a father.  Now, come on, there’s a case file with your name on it on my desk, and a bunch of reports to type up, and I just _know_ you’re really looking forward to a vending machine lunch.....!” he finished jokingly. 

“Vending machine!” came the expected horrified response.  “Even Wonderburger is better than that....er....oops!  I walked straight into that one, didn’t I?” said his Guide with a suitably pained expression. 

“Thanks for the offer, Chief, I really appreciate it!” laughed Jim, and, handing the kid up into the passenger seat, headed off for his favourite drive thru, licking his lips in anticipation of a double cheeseburger with everything....! 

\---------------------------  
 ** _Sunday Morning: - Blair’s Birthday_**

It was gone 8.30 in the morning when Blair finally peeled one eye open to peer myopically at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.  Having had to go in to work for nearly the whole of Saturday – which they’d been hoping to have off – in order to help Jim with the investigation of a double homicide, he was still feeling exhausted with the sort of tiredness that hits you after running on too much adrenaline for too long.  Reaching out and realising that Jim’s side of the bed was empty, he supposed that his lover had decided to leave him to lie in for a bit longer while he got on with whatever essential chores a Sentinel deemed couldn’t be left undone for a moment longer! 

He smiled lazily to himself at the irreverent image of Jim polishing the silverware, and rolled over to bury his head in the pillow again, only to be assailed by thoughts of yesterday’s case. 

Rolling onto his back again to stare at the high ceiling, he remembered how Simon’s apologetic phone call early the previous morning had rousted them both out of bed, breaking up the cuddle session they’d both been thoroughly enjoying. 

It appeared that there had been a double slaying in one of the better areas of Cascade; one of the victims turning out to be some distant relative of the Mayor, so the case had been kicked straight up to Major Crimes instead of Homicide in the precinct where it rightfully belonged. 

With most of his detectives already either out of the office or working on their own cases, Simon had had no option but to call in his Sentinel / Guide team to take a look at the crime scene to see what they could come up with. 

After Simon had filled in such details as he was aware of, they had set out shortly after to drive to Bayside Heights, where a police tape barred the entry to a very pleasant two story house in a secluded cul de sac 

The detective already on site had greeted them somewhat brusquely, since, as he worked out of Bayside precinct, he wasn’t happy that the Alpha pair from Central had been called in, especially since Bayside had their own Sentinel / Guide pairs. 

Jim simply hadn’t the time or inclination to explain the reasons or protocol behind the allocation, and led Blair into the house without further ado. 

Blair hung back slightly behind him when he felt Jim tense and take a shallow breath, having been assailed by the sickly smell of fresh blood and the other unpleasant odours associated with dead bodies.  Gripping the Sentinel’s arm and whispering to him to ground him, Blair paled dramatically when Jim looked down at him, face grim. 

“You may not want to go in there, baby,” he said, indicating the first floor bedroom just off the hallway.  “I think it’s going to be pretty bad.” 

Sure enough, the sight of the blood-spattered bodies draped one on top of the other in the large bed made Blair pale even further until he was almost green, but he straightened up with touching determination and stuck with Jim while his Sentinel went into action. 

The bodies were sprawled one on top of the other, the lower one being the male, lying on his back, arms spread wide with the female partly on top of him, but also on her back as if she’d fallen backwards onto him with the force of the heavy calibre bullets which had ended her life. 

The man, who, according to the forensics team who were still working with the bodies, was the Mayor’s nephew, James Widdowson, and the woman was his wife.  Both had died from gunshot wounds – that much was fairly obvious even without an autopsy, but it was Jim’s acute senses which quickly determined who, and probably why the crime was committed. 

In actual fact, it proved to be an open and shut case, but still exhausting nonetheless. 

Firstly, Jim, with Blair’s grounding, spotted a shoe print on the hardwood floor of the hall, just in the entrance to the bedroom, which, because it was so faint as to be invisible to anything but Sentinel vision, had been overlooked.  He also found a minute trace of an unknown but intrusive fibre, plus one black curly hair which had caught in the door hinge. 

Questioning the cleaner who had discovered the bodies, Sentinel senses detected physical reactions way in excess of even the stress of finding the bloodied bodies of her employers, and further gentle questioning by his empathic partner led to the revelation that the wife had been having an affair with the gardener cum chauffeur, who just happened to have black curly hair....! 

When Jim, Blair and the Bayside detective arrived at the gardener’s modest bungalow a few blocks away from the plush residence of his ex-employers, the man caved almost immediately at the mere mention of forensic evidence. He confessed to the murders, only saying that he hadn’t in fact meant to kill Mrs Widdowson, but only her husband, expecting, rather naively that she would run away with him. However, she had thrown herself in between the two and taken some of the slugs meant for her husband.  At that, the man had broken down and cried, to be cuffed and led away for booking. 

On the drive home, Jim was less than complimentary about both the Mayor’s demand for their inclusion in the case which could have been handled just as well by the Bayside Sentinel / Guide pairs, and the attitude of the detective who had only cooperated with them with extreme ill grace.  He also bemoaned the time they should have been spending together relaxing, and Blair, laying a consoling hand on his thigh as he drove, could only agree.  
  

Abruptly distracted from his train of thought by the arrival of his Sentinel who was carrying a tray laden with fresh coffee and toast, Blair shook off his slightly depressed feelings and sat up in bed. 

Setting the tray down on the nightstand, Jim slid back into bed to give his lover a passionate kiss before saying “Happy Birthday, baby!” and, reaching over to the nightstand drawer, he lifted out a small gaily wrapped package. 

Dropping the package on Blair’s lap, he was a little taken aback at the emotions crossing his beloved Guide’s face. Struggling between wonderment, joy, and love, Blair gazed at the package with wide eyes, and said “For me? Oh Jim! Thank you so much!” 

Trying for humour to stave off the emotion threatening to erupt in tears, Jim said, “hey baby, you haven’t even seen what it is yet!  It could be awful for all you know!” 

“No Jim,” was the immediate response.  “Whatever you give me has to be good.  Can I open it now?” he added, sounding about ten years old and glowing with anticipation. 

“Knock yourself out, baby” replied Jim, and he sat back to watch as his excited lover carefully pulled away the wrapping paper to reveal a long, narrow jewellery case, which he opened reverently.   

Inside the box lay a choker style pendant of genuine Native American origin, made up of semi-precious stones and beads strung on a leather thong and finished with a bone amulet, beautifully carved in the shape of a wolf. 

Blair picked it up out of its box, and after admiring it for many long moments, held it out to Jim.  

“Please put it on me?  It’s beautiful, Jim, and I want to wear it now.” 

Swallowing down his own emotions, Jim complied, and, leaning forward, closed the clasp to fasten the pendant around Blair’s neck. 

The beautiful natural stones all but hid the tattoo, whilst the pendant lay in the hollow of his throat, drawing the gaze naturally to the exquisite workmanship of the amulet. 

“It looks great, baby, just as I’d hoped. Take a look in the mirror and see what you think” he finished, holding out a hand mirror to his Guide. 

Taking the mirror, Blair gazed at his reflection for a few long moments, then said “It’s beautiful, Jim.  It’s totally as good as you suggested, - better even – and it makes me so much more comfortable about the tattoos, man.  They don’t even figure with this beautiful pendant to distract people’s attention.  Thanks, Jim.  Love you so much!” 

And he fell into Jim’s welcoming arms to be rocked and cuddled for long moments until they broke apart, stomachs grumbling for sustenance, which they set to with happy grins. 

Sometime later, having assuaged their hunger, and laying the now empty tray aside, Blair nibbled at his lower lip for a second before saying “Um, Jim.  Please don’t think I’m trying to downplay my present, which I’m totally not doing – it’s so beautiful...but I’m hoping you remember our conversation when you talked about a mutual symbol of commitment? Um, it’s just that I was thinking about that a bit back, and I had this sort of inspiration, you know? And I got this for you.....” and he reached under the bed and pulled out a paper bag which he held out for Jim to take, torn between love and fear that his Sentinel may be offended by his presumption. 

“I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, and I think this is it...” 

“Take it easy, gorgeous,” said Jim with a smile.  “If it’s one of your inspired buys, then it’s going to be great, I know. I’m just real happy that you were seriously thinking about my suggestion. Now, what is this?” and he opened the bag to reveal another pendant, this one hanging on a silver chain, which was carved out of jade in the form of a leaping jaguar. 

Totally bereft of words, he simply looked up into his beautiful Guide’s hopeful but anxious gaze and held out the pendant, indicating that he wanted Blair to put it on him. 

Taking a deep breath, Blair took the chain, and reaching up to fasten it around his Sentinel’s bowed neck, he sat back and waited for a reaction as Jim picked up the hand mirror in his turn.  

After many long moments of admiring the jewellery, Jim looked up at his beloved Guide with a happy smile plastered across his face. 

“I don’t know what to say, sweetheart! It’s fantastic!  I’ll wear it always, baby, as long as you wear mine, and we’ll never be parted, ever!” 

And they fell into each other’s embrace, and didn’t resurface for quite some time...! 

By mid morning, however, Jim’s internal Sentinel alarm was ringing big time, so he nonchalantly (he hoped!) eased out of bed, suggesting to his Guide that they got ready to have the birthday brunch he’d booked in advance at the Sea Spray cafe on the pier.  Blair, positively glowing with anticipation, fairly leapt out of bed to follow his lover down to the bathroom for their customary shared shower. 

Shortly after, they were indulging in an obscenely sumptuous breakfast buffet, while Jim clandestinely awaited the expected call from Joel to confirm all was ready at the loft. 

Having paid the check and steered his lover out on to the pier walk, under the excuse that he needed the exercise, Jim ambled happily along, smugly indulging in the soothing chatter his Guide maintained, and enjoying the mutual comfort of their close contact. 

True to form, it wasn’t so long until he received the expected text message from Joel, and, distracting his wary partner with well rehearsed platitudes, they turned almost unnoticeably back towards the truck, to drive back to the loft. 

Mere minutes later, they walked down the hallway towards #307, bickering happily, for Jim to reach for his key to open the door.  Gently urging his Guide before him with a light push, he waited for the anticipated reaction. 

Sure enough, Blair stopped dead in his tracks at the wall of faces arrayed in front of him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the enthusiastic cry of “Happy Birthday” from the assembled crowd. 

It took several moments, and a soothing touch from his Sentinel to get him back into gear, but, once accepting the party as a done deal, Blair launched himself into the happiness of the occasion, loving the interaction with University friends and PD friends alike. He fairly bounced between guests, lighting up with joy at every contact, and leaving satisfaction in his wake, while Jim looked on in delighted glee that his ‘surprise’ party seemed to be such a success. 

After several hours of genial eating, drinking and generally making merry, Jim tapped his beer mug (because he didn’t have a wine glass handy) and proposed a toast to his partner, who he had pulled to his side, and who was now reduced to blushing to his hairline in pleased reaction. 

Everyone immediately turned to face the pair, knowing what Jim wanted to say, and preparing for the occasion. 

Smiling lovingly at the small figure tucked into his side, Jim began. 

“First of all, I want to thank you all from both of us for coming here today.  It hasn’t been the easiest secret to keep, but I think we’ve all done pretty good in keeping the birthday boy here in the dark.  I want to thank Eli here for organising the University presence – thanks guys – and our colleagues in MCU – Simon, Megan, Joel and everyone for the bullpen contribution.  It hasn’t been easy keeping this from our little ‘super sleuth’ here, but I think we did OK, and he didn’t have a real clue about this – am I right, Chief?”  At Blair’s blushing nod, he continued. 

“Anyway, we’re getting to the grand finale, and I want you to know we’re both of us really grateful for your kind gifts.”  And with this, he looked down at his totally bewildered guide, who had honestly had absolutely no idea that there was anything else to come after the sheer pleasure of his friends’ attendance, and was gazing up at him with an expression closely resembling a stunned mullet. 

Seeing that something had to break the temporary impasse, Simon deemed it his role to step forward, with a grinning Daryl at his side. 

“Well, far be it for me to upset the apple cart, but Daryl here needs to get home to bed –I mean, to revise” – he amended hurriedly at his son’s indignant glance, “But I have to say that I totally approve of the PD’s gift to Blair.  He is a real asset to our unit, and he deserves the best electronic capability available. So, Blair, take this and enjoy” he said, handing over a large flat package. “And make sure we get the benefit!” he added, expected scowl in place, which changed to a grin at the kid’s astounded look. 

Half worriedly looking to Jim for approval, Blair started to unwrap the large box, which revealed the laptop of his dreams – the highest spec available – and he simply gazed up at the assembly with speechless wonder. 

Jim, understanding his partner’s emotions at the deepest level, rescued the overwhelmed empath by saying “I think it’s pretty obvious how much he appreciates this” nudging his Guide playfully, but keeping his own emotions under tight control. 

Within a short space, Blair was able to get himself together enough to resume his role as party host, thanking everyone individually for their support and attendance, until the guests finally began to wander off, leaving with hugs and kisses for the ‘birthday boy’.  Joel, being the last to go, couldn’t help but wink conspiratorially at Jim as he went, slipping a set of car keys into his hand as he shook it in farewell before escorting his wife Ellen out of the door. 

With Joel and Ellen’s departure, Blair faced his partner and said “Jeez, Jim!  I have to say I’m seriously impressed by your hard work at setting up this gig, but how did you have the time to organise everything, and the great presents?  I’ve never had anything like this before, ever.  It’s been so great!” and he threw himself into Jim’s arms for a long cuddle. 

Smiling in his turn, and pushing Blair away slightly so he could look down at his beaming face, Jim replied “Kid, there were plenty of folks rooting for you, both inside the PD and at the U.  All I had to do was coordinate the thing and sit back to enjoy the outcome!” 

Throwing an arm around his Guide’s shoulders, he added nonchalantly, “there is something I’d like for you to see downstairs, though. I’m thinking of doing something about the truck.” 

Gazing at Jim in puzzlement, Blair allowed himself to be steered out of the loft, and then got completely distracted on entering the elevator by Jim’s hug and passionate kisses. 

As they exited 852, Jim assumed a worried frown, distracting his Guide still further as he walked past the truck. 

“But I thought you said.....” Blair began, by now totally confused, and turning his head to look enquiringly at the vehicle in question as Jim urged him towards a small Ford convertible parked a few yards down. 

“Hmmm,” murmured Jim, affecting a thoughtful expression.  “This is what I had in mind, Chief.  I think the truck needs a companion, rather like I do.  What do you think of this one?” and he looked back at Blair, eyebrow raised in question. 

“It’s great, Jim! Really fantastic!” said Blair with genuine enthusiasm. “But I thought you only liked trucks because you find this sort of car too cramped for you?” 

“You really don’t get it, do you, baby?” laughed Jim.  “It’s not for me, honey.  It’s for you!  Happy Birthday again, kid!” 

This time Blair’s expression almost seemed frozen in stupefied amazement, before the message finally registered and his face crumpled as he burst into tears, and simply turned wordlessly into Jim’s waiting arms to hold on for dear life as he rode out the storm of deep emotion. 

Jim, knowing that the kid’s reaction was only because he had had one surprise too many to take in over such a short time, wasn’t hurt by the response, and smiled gently to himself as he waited for the tears to subside. 

“Hey, baby, don’t wear yourself out thinking too hard.  I know you’ve had plenty of shocks today, but I hope they’ve all been good ones.  If you feel up to it, how about taking this baby out for a short spin to take your mind off everything?” 

Sniffing and wiping at his wet face with the handkerchief Jim had had the forethought to arm himself with, Blair spoke, his voice still choked with the effects of his tears.  “Oh Jim, I just haven’t got the words to say how much I love you.  I love the car, but I don’t deserve all this.  I can never repay you for everything you’ve done for me.  I love you so much, man!” 

“I know, kid, I know you do, and you’re wrong when you say you don’t deserve stuff like this.  You’ve earned it a hundredfold just for what you’ve done for me, and just for being you!  Now, I want to see how this performs, so here are the keys.  Let’s go for a drive!”  And they did.    
**_Epilogue._**

Later that night, having enjoyed a drive out through the wooded countryside, where Blair had tested the small car to his heart’s content, they returned to the loft to clean up the mess left from the party, before finally settling down on the sofa in an exhausted but contented tangle of limbs. 

Knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the pair of them fell asleep, Jim was about to suggest that they made their way up to bed when the phone rang, making them both startle a little in surprise. 

“I suppose I’d better get it” said Jim with a pained sigh. “Could be important at this time of night, I guess.”  So saying, he levered himself out of the seat with a gentle pat to Blair’s knee, and picked up the impatiently ringing phone before the answering machine kicked in. 

“Ellison!” he said abruptly into the handset. He jerked instantly awake at the voice that answered him, turning to look at Blair, who was peering over the back of the sofa at him, eyes round with worry. 

“Naomi! What do you want?” Jim said, rather ungraciously.  “Sure, he’s right here” and he held the phone out to Blair, who had moved to his side, unconsciously seeking the comfort of contact with his Sentinel.  Worrying his lower lip in nervous anticipation, he took the phone and whispered “Mom?  Is it really you?  Are you OK? What’s happened?” 

At the other end of the line, Naomi drew a deep breath as she easily discerned the consternation in her son’s voice. 

“Yes, it’s me sweetie.  There’s nothing wrong, baby, not now.  I’m just ringing you to wish you a happy birthday, and to apologise for leaving it so long to get in touch with you.  I’ve been on a retreat as you know, and I’ve had plenty of time to process everything, and I realise now how my overreaction must have hurt you.  I’m so very sorry, sweetie, and I hope you can forgive me.” 

Blair swallowed hard before replying, then said “Oh Mom, It’s so good to hear from you.  I’ve missed you so much.  I thought you hated me for bonding, and falling in love with a cop, and the kidnapping and, and, just everything!” 

“I know, sweetie, and I’m so sorry.  I did think I hated the whole situation for a time, and it’s taken me a lot of meditation to see how wrong I was, but I’ve never hated you, baby, and I just hope you can forgive me, and we can meet up soon so you can introduce me properly to your Sentinel.” 

“Oh Mom, there’s nothing I’d like more.  I do forgive you, and I’d so like for you to get to know Jim.  He means everything to me, and it would mean so much to me if you could get to like each other”. 

“Then that’s what I’ll try to do, darling” came the reply. “I have to go now, because I’m limited with phone time here, but I’ll speak to you again soon, sweetie, I promise, and we’ll get together.  Take care, darling, and give my regards to your Detective.  Love you!” 

“Love you back, Mom, see you soon! Goodbye!” and Blair put the phone down. 

He stared at it for a few moments while his thoughts whirled around in his overwrought mind, before turning to Jim.  Knowing that the Sentinel would have listened in to both sides of the conversation simply to be ready to offer his support and comfort should the need arise, he said “Oh man, I can’t believe it!  She remembered my birthday, and she doesn’t hate me after all!  It’s so amazing, Jim.  It really has been the most perfect birthday ever!” And he moved into Jim’s arms to soak up the loving protection he knew he would always find there. 

Stroking the curly head resting on his shoulder with a gentle touch, Jim sent waves of soothing comfort and love through their link, to have similar emotions reflected back to him by his beloved Guide.  Firmly ignoring the small voice inside him that cynically doubted the sincerity of Naomi’s claims, he concentrated instead on the uplifting effect she had had on the young man in his arms, and for that he would always be grateful.

**_The End_**  


End file.
